Jhudson
jhudson is the user account of Jason Hudson on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system which is accessible from the computer terminal in the interrogation room depicted in the main menu of Call of Duty:Black Ops. =Password= The jhudson account uses a non-secure password BRYANT1950. Mail Typing the command MAIL opens Hudson's mail account, which contains 18 messages. A series of number code fragments labeled ECHELON begin in message 5 from John Trent. Grigori Weaver also sent a number of messages with ECHELON number codes. Some messages contain encrypted text which can be decoded using the DECODE command and typing the encoded message. ECHELON TRANSMISSION FRAGMENTS Message 5 Echelon 5 21 0 8 18 15 14 7 21 16 23 9 14 23 0 6 18 4 Message 7 Echelon 2 1 12 24 4 8 20 1 5 2 18 16 6 21 14 21 19 21 9 1 Echelon 9 8 11 17 1 17 7 18 24 1 0 19 18 5 1 11 15 Echelon 8 8 18 16 19 24 25 21 17 21 14 17 15 15 22 11 8 18 5 5 12 Using the DECODE function, the agency-standard encoded text in message 7 can be deciphered as: WE THINK ECHELON MEANS INFORMATION AND WE ARE SURE ASCENSION MEANS COMMAND Message 9 We almost lost Harris getting this one. Echelon 3 24 20 12 19 17 17 22 19 23 19 4 0 7 6 7 19 10 12 16 17 6 14 4 3 17 24 20 13 24 8 16 17 1 24 9 21 15 0 5 15 4 4 23 6 11 25 14 4 20 4 9 14 18 12 8 7 21 6 4 21 7 21 4 2 14 3 14 7 18 13 6 22 16 6 1 21 21 15 3 5 24 9 11 2 10 5 21 4 20 11 19 12 5 12 13 12 5 17 19 3 14 21 12 15 17 7 7 2 2 21 1 10 22 13 5 Using the DECODE function, the agency-standard encoded text in message 9 can be deciphered as: WE THINK ECHELON MEANS INFORMATION AND WE ARE SURE ASCENSION MEANS COMMAND (Identical to the text in Message 7.) ASCENSION STRINGS Message 8 This one was broadcast to Ground Zero. It has to be the trigger. Ascension 7 15 1 2 19 7 25 6 13 6 7 15 14 0 11 24 11 1 7 19 20 10 14 2 3 19 0 8 11 22 21 5 17 17 0 10 2 23 1 8 11 25 22 9 4 12 9 23 1 12 0 12 16 6 12 8 4 1 6 2 10 2 1 24 18 10 15 9 13 18 14 11 11 2 14 23 3 17 24 17 21 2 15 4 5 7 13 4 24 6 3 4 24 1 9 23 17 10 2 10 23 24 14 5 25 OTHER Message 9 WE HAVE CONFIRMED HE MET WITH EVELYN CROSS IN BERLIN THE DAY OF THE SPEECH Message 11 Please tell Mason one last thing. This time it's freedom for both of us. This message from John Trent is dated Feb 27, 1968, one day after the events of "Redemption." This and other messages strongly suggest that Trent may be an alias for Viktor Reznov, implying that Reznov somehow survived Vorkuta and went into hiding. In message 3, Trent says that everything Hudson knows is wrong and that he (Trent) knows Mason. In message 4, Trent urges Hudson to look into the Vorkuta incident and the two escapees. Files Hudson recieved a message from the elusive "X" telling him to be wary of D. King and Richard Kain. This was recieved on June 19, 1978 - before Mason receives his first note from X and after Weaver recieves his.